


And The Award Goes To....

by SuperDarkRose



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: 2017 NHL Awards, Asexual Character, Bisexual Male Character, Celebration sex, Coming Out, Established Relationship, Juuse is his girlfriend, M/M, Trans Male Character, Vezina Winner PEKKA RINNE
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-21
Updated: 2018-07-02
Packaged: 2019-05-26 16:36:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15004949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuperDarkRose/pseuds/SuperDarkRose
Summary: “Ooo feisty today aren’t you. Good. You deserve to be. Vezina finalist and tomorrow you’re going to be first time Vezina winner. By the way, don’t think I didn’t watch that interview about you calling me your ‘girlfriend’,” Juuse commented with a very mischievous grin on his face.Pekka chuckled as he ran his hands over the younger man’s back, “Hopefully. Regardless I have you and I feel like that’s the best prize of all. And yes, I called you my girlfriend, but you know I was thinking about you.”





	1. The Arrival

**Author's Note:**

  * For [GuixonLove](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GuixonLove/gifts).



> ~Hello Hello!!~
> 
> Hope everyone is having an amazing day just as much as I am. I'm stoked right now after PEKKA RINNE WON THE VEZINA LAST NIGHT!! Congrats to the love of my life and holy moly if you haven't seen him in a suit yet, you should. Check out my Tumblr post for this story for the pictures I used for inspiration for this story. Juuse is wearing some lovely outfits and I want you guys to check that out on my blog!
> 
> Based off of this video where Pekka mentioned his girlfriend being with him during the awards, and my discussion with GuixonLove where Juuse is actually his girlfriend. You can find that video [Here!](https://youtu.be/sw4RGfoWvB4/)
> 
> Otherwise this first chapter is just them getting there, but the next chapter is the sex chapter just as a heads up for anyone that's walking into this. I will do another reminder for my next chapter for the sex chapter, otherwise I hope that you guys enjoy!! 
> 
> **PEKKA RINNE WON THE VEZINA!!! JUUSE WAS NAMED FOR THE ALL-STAR ROOKIE TEAM OF THE YEAR!!!**

###  **And the Award Goes To……**

 

* * *

 

 

  
  


“Yeah, my girlfriend and I got in yesterday. We’re really enjoying the sights.”

“Oh? Your girlfriend? We didn’t realize that you were dating anyone. If you don’t mind us asking.”

“No no of course not! We’ve been together for almost three years now. We’ve been friends for a really long time too, so we figured that it was high time that we became more serious.”

“Well, congratulations! That’s very exciting! Best of luck with the awards and hopefully we’ll be seeing you walking out with a new piece of hardware.”

He chuckles, “Me too, but I couldn’t have done this without my team and the loving support from my family, friends, and of course my girlfriend.”

“Well said. Have a good time Pekka.”

“Thank you.” The older man walks on down the black carpet doing his pre-media interviews down the line. He had a big smile on his face and he knew that his ‘girlfriend’ was going to appreciate his comment more than anyone. 

Pekka had wrapped up most of his interviews and already his phone was exploding with messages of the sexual kind. He sighed shaking his head.  _ ‘Of course, he picked the right suit for me today,’  _ he thought to himself as he went to the media lounge to relax before the next photo shoot.

That’s when he felt a hand over his shoulder and looked up to find his ‘girlfriend’ smiling down at him. “I told you this suit would be perfect for today.”

“You did, didn’t you? I’ve gotten more phone numbers than I could have ever imagined possible.” 

His ‘girlfriend’ laughed before coming around to sit astride on his lap. Thankfully the media lounge was closed to the media other than that woman who designed his suit. He let her take a photo before leaving the area. He looked back as the hand on his face made him turn back to smile at crystal baby blue eyes. “But my number is the only one that matters the most. In the sexual kind, yes?”

“Yes, very much so.” He leaned forward to kiss those cherry stained lips before leaning back, looking more than a boss of a major company. He was distracted so he didn’t notice or hear the gasp that came towards his left-hand side.

“Juice?!”

They both looked up and found PK looking at them in shock, but looked very much on the edge of laughing his ass off.

Pekka held back a snort as Juuse wrapped his arms around his neck, and snuggled into his chest, “Yes that would be me. Is there something you need, or can this wait until the awards tomorrow?”

“Well, shit I was just coming to say hi. Damn, didn’t think you guys did this sort of thing in public. It’s burning enough to watch you guys like this in the locker room.”

Pekka took that moment to slide a hand over Juuse’s back, the silk of his long jacket making his fingers itch to rip it off from his body. “We’re trying to go more public now. It’s been almost 3 years so we think it’s time we came out more with this.”

PK shrugged as he came over to sit across from the pair with his drink in hand, “Oh no I’m not judging at all! I mean, congrats you two that’s great!”

“No offense Subby, but I really wanted to spend some time alone with my bf before his next photo shoot. I’ve got one later too, so I’d like to spend the time that I can with him now before it gets busy tomorrow.”

Pekka chuckled into the side of Juuse’s neck as PK gaped at him like a dying fish, “Juuse, baby, play nice to our teammate. We’ll have plenty of time later, yes?” He whispered the last part into his lover’s ear. Juuse pulled back to give him a dark look before licking over his red stained lips and smiling back at PK.

“Sorry, just not used to sharing him with everyone.”

“Hey, look man it’s fine. I totally get it. In fact, I’m going to leave you two before I witness something I shouldn’t. Just don’t stain the carpet.” Juuse rolled his eyes after the defenseman while Pekka blushed from head to toe.

PK was laughing long and hard before finally disappearing into the crowd. “Now, where were we?”

“I was telling you that I’m going to finish here and then I’m going to take you back to the hotel and rip that silk jacket off of you.”

“Ooo feisty today aren’t you. Good. You deserve to be. Vezina finalist and tomorrow you’re going to be first time Vezina winner. By the way, don’t think I didn’t watch that interview about you calling me your ‘girlfriend’.” 

Pekka chuckled as he ran his hands over the younger man’s back, “Hopefully. Regardless I have you and I feel like that’s the best prize of all. And yes, I called you my girlfriend, but you know I was thinking about you.”

“Babe that’s really not something you say here when there are people around. Now I really want to ride you until I make you cry or I cry or both. Don’t care. I just really want your dick,” he said right up against his lips, brushing them ever so closer to kissing them once again. 

“Well if you’re good, then maybe I’ll let you do that with that new lingerie that you got today.”

“Out on the balcony like you promised?”

“Yes.”

“Oh fuck Pekka I love you so much!” He squeezed himself around him making him laugh as he kisses the side of his neck.

“I love you too. Now go be good and let me finish up here.”

“Oh, you’ll be finished alright. When I’m through with you,” Juuse kissed him again, chaste but sweet and then moved to get up. He was graceful like a cat as he sauntered away and out of the lounge. Leaving Pekka breathless and semi-hard in his pants. 

“Damn him.” He whispered underneath his breath, with a blushing smile, and went to find a restroom so he could calm down.

 

* * *

 

 

“Pekka! Pekka! Yes, Pekka right here!”

He heard the shouts from all over as he smiled over to different cameras flashing his way. He smiled to one interviewer as they asked him another question, “Pekka, how are you feeling tonight? Possible first time winning the Vezina award and on the brink of going all the way. Must be a proud time for you in your life?”

“Yeah it is, it really is. It’s a great feeling and I’m more than honored to be here to represent my team and the fans. But I wouldn’t be here without my teammates and the support from my friends and family. But the possibility of being ready to go again is huge. I really feel that we have a really good group here and my girlfriend has been a huge part in pushing me to be where I am now.”

“That’s right, you did mention something about your girlfriend. Is she here tonight?” Pekka raised his eyebrow and turned back to gesture behind. The interviewers surrounding him all gasped and eyes went wide as Juuse strut over to Pekka and then leaned up to kiss him on the cheek.

“He’s here yes. And we’re having a wonderful time thank you.” The crowd seemed to explode around them. Fans were going nuts and the media were bursting with questions before Juuse finally spoke up.

“We’re very happy with each other. We’ve been friends for a long time before it became something more. It can be tough being together, especially since we’re both so competitive, but we push each other every day to do better. To be better, which is enough for me to love this man with my whole heart. I’m so proud of him and I hope to become just as good as he is one day.”

Pekka is shocked by how open Juuse is before he drags him away from the stunned crowd of people. There are even more cameras flashing towards their way as Juuse snuggles up against him. “Relax babe, they were going to find out eventually.”

“I know. I guess I just wanted to keep you to myself for just a little bit longer.”

“You still can. We do this right, we won’t have to worry about anything. Just relax and put your arm around me.” Pekka smiles down at his lover and does just as he asks of him. He’s stunning everyone in his dark blue, almost black silk suit and black high heel shoes. He’s wearing a plum dark purple lipstick which makes Pekka want to desperately kiss him to see if they taste just as sweet as the fruit.

Juuse looks stunning and he just hopes he’ll survive the awards long enough until they get back to the hotel. 

They smile prettily for the cameras, the perfect couple is being whispered and chanted everywhere around them. He’s sure there are already stories being written about the two goalies being a perfect match and he smiles as he guides his lover into the building.

He just hopes to win tonight, but overall he’s just happy to have his lover right there with him in his arms.

 

To Be Continued......

 


	2. The Reward

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _**"And the Vezina goes to: Pekka Rinne!"** _
> 
> _As soon as his name is announced, Juuse can already see that Pekka is two seconds away from tears. He felt like he was two seconds away himself as he had to refrain himself from jumping up with joy. Pekka had confessed to him that this wasn't exactly the trophy he wanted, but after three years, he hoped that this would be his year._
> 
> _Juuse stood up and went to embrace the man he loved. He kissed him on live television which resulted in mixed reactions, but honestly, he didn't care. "I'm so proud of you. I love you so much." Pekka looked like he was in pure bliss before Juuse gently pushed him forward so he could accept his award. Juuse hoped to one day be up on that stage, accepting the same award just as his lover was now. His heart was full to bursting as he clapped and shouted his name._
> 
> _Pekka's speech was heartfelt and his voice began to break as he thanked the fans back in Nashville. Juuse had to hold back tears of his own as Pekka thanked his parents and then looked in the crowd over at him, "And to the love of my life, Juuse, thank you. I hope you'll be here one day too. Thank you."_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~Hello hello~
> 
> I'm back! With the final chapter to the NHL Awards 2018 edition story! 
> 
> This chapter means very much to me since one character is written as Asexual which is my way of expressing how I feel in my personal life. I'm not as open to sex as Pekka is in this story, but my emotions and personal opinions are very much the same. So I hope this story speaks to you as it did for me. My journey is still very long and I'm slowly coming out little by little, but with the help and strength from GuixonLove I've been able to accept who I am little by little.
> 
> I hope you all enjoy this story! 
> 
> PEKKA WON VEZINA YAY!!

**Chapter Two: The Reward** -  [ Juuse's Lingerie ](https://www.victoriassecret.com/lingerie/babydolls/chantilly-lace-babydoll-very-sexy?ProductID=369884&CatalogueType=OLS)

 

* * *

 

 

**"And the Vezina goes to: Pekka Rinne!"**   
  
As soon as his name is announced, Juuse can already see that Pekka is two seconds away from tears. He felt like he was two seconds away himself as he had to refrain himself from jumping up with joy. Pekka had confessed to him that this wasn't exactly the trophy he wanted, but after three years, he hoped that this would be his year.   
  
Juuse stood up and went to embrace the man he loved. He kissed him on live television which resulted in mixed reactions, but honestly, he didn't care. "I'm so proud of you. I love you so much." Pekka looked like he was in pure bliss before Juuse gently pushed him forward so he could accept his award. Juuse hoped to one day be up on that stage, accepting the same award just as his lover was now. His heart was full to bursting as he clapped and shouted his name.   
  
Pekka's speech was heartfelt and his voice began to break as he thanked the fans back in Nashville. Juuse had to hold back tears of his own as Pekka thanked his parents and then looked in the crowd over at him, "And to the love of my life, Juuse, thank you. I hope you'll be here one day too. Thank you." Juuse clapped until he felt his hands stinging, and he felt tears prick at the corner of his eyes as he watched Pekka carry the mini trophy off-stage. Juuse knew it would be a while before he would get to see him, but his heart and body were eager for his lover.   
  
He wasn't sure what would happen during the awards, but whatever happened he was going to be sure to make his night worthwhile. He had an extra special treat for his lover no matter if he won or lost. He was just so proud that he got here, but to see him win nearly undid him. He knew that tonight was going to be extra special.   
  
Juuse was impatient but he knew that they needed to play a good host for their GM and head staff after the win. This was the first performance-based award ever won by any player for this team, for this franchise! So they wanted to take them all out. Juuse was proud of his friend P.K. for being the face of the new NHL 19, which he would be pre-ordering in September, but was it too much to ask to just have Pekka to himself for the night?   
  
"I can see how eager you are to get your man back," the whisper came from his right as he looked up at his friend. P.K. was all smiles as they tapped their glasses of champagne together.   
  
"I'm that obvious, huh?"   
  
The defenseman chuckles as he sips his drink, "If you're like me, which you probably are, I just want to take my girl back and enjoy my night with her. But hey we're going to have a full summer with our beautiful lovers so I think we can spare just a few minutes with the head bosses."   
  
Juuse gave an exaggerated sigh as he sipped his drink, "I know, but we'll be seeing them for almost a full year and we just went out to dinner with them last night. It was nice honestly and I and Pekka didn't care to go out so that's all we did."   
  
P.K. was shaking his head as he chuckled, "You both really are like an old married couple. You both are in Las Vegas, and you go out for a nice dinner and then go home. It's cute to the point of being nauseating," he teased.   
  
Juuse rolled his eyes as a smirk played on his plum colored lips, "I know we are. We just love each other's company over anyone else. I don't think that's such a crime."   
  
"No, man, I was just giving you a hard time. I know how rough it was coming into this league way back and he saw you for you and not just a mistake. Or anything else. You guys really are good together and I'm proud of both of you."   
  
Juuse was always surprised when it came to his friend. Sometimes he could be overbearing and he had to cringe away from his antics, but then there were times like this that made him want to hug his friend and tell how much he means to him. He had such a big and caring heart and that's not really something you see a lot of in this sport. Juuse knew it wasn't easy for him coming into the league, especially with many players who still didn't understand. But Pekka never questioned or saw him any differently. He asked him some questions years back when they first played together but only asked if he was okay with talking about it. He asked for some time which Pekka gave him and then one day sitting on a sofa, lazing about at Pekka's home he told him his story.   
  
Pekka had been attentive and kind. He stated that he only asked because he didn't want to call him the wrong name or give him the wrong label. Juuse felt like a huge weight had lifted off from his shoulders and he began to educate Pekka on how he got to where he was then. It wasn't easy and his parents never truly understood, but they accepted it for who he wanted to be.    
  
There were some bad points especially with certain guys that were no longer on the team. One time in particular that he tries to erase from his memory all of the time, but that was also one that he wanted to keep. Pekka had come to his rescue because he honestly didn't know what to do. He was just the rookie and he was honestly so afraid of losing the chance to be on an NHL team, but Pekka had quite literally gone toe-to-toe with the guy and Shea (who was captain at the time) had gotten involved too. He was used to guys touching him or wanting to touch him, but he still pulled back into himself whenever these things happened.   
  
But Pekka had come to his aid, which never happened in the past and he shouldn't have, but he had fallen hard for the older goaltender. Pekka wasn't protecting him because he saw him as weak, no, he had tried to tell the guy to back off, but he just wouldn't. He had almost witnessed Pekka punch someone.   
  
The guy was traded off the next season and peace seemed to settle back in the locker room. There were always some ups and downs, but all the guys now saw him as the future for the team and they always came to help him on the ice. He wasn't there yet, but he was getting close, Pekka was making sure that he was getting him ready.   
  
It was a couple months later when they were in the kitchen cleaning up from dinner when Pekka suddenly was holding onto his arm and looking so shyly down at him, "Tell me to stop okay?"   
  
He had been confused until Pekka was right there and he was kissing him. Electric shock had run through his system before his brain could finally catch up. His whole body had melted and he was kissing him back just as passionately. When they finally pulled back he was looking up at this very tall man in awe and confusion, which only made him smile more.   
  
"I'm sorry for taking so long. I just had to work through some things. I should have talked to you first but I've wanted to do that for the longest time."   
  
"When?" He had to know.   
  
"Before I even knew. I had no idea and even then I wouldn't have cared. You've captivated me ever since I met you, but I knew I needed to wait. I knew that I needed to let you live your life and because you were so much younger than me I didn't want you to be stuck with an old man."   
  
"You're not old."   
  
Pekka chuckled, "Thank you, but when you told me your story after I found out, I didn't want to come off as someone that just wanted you because of the parts you have underneath. I cared about you. Cared about you before I even knew and I still cared about you now. You told me before that sex made you uncomfortable and I completely respected that. If we never had sex then I wouldn't care. I just knew I wanted to be with you."   
  
Juuse began to cry because god, how many years has it been since someone actually cared about him and not what he had underneath? Pekka held him close and Juuse felt his heart settle in his chest. He thought, ‘Maybe I don't have to be alone anymore.'   
  
And he didn't have to be anymore.    
  
Almost a year into their relationship they slowly began telling the guys what was going on. Many called it, knowing somehow they would get together. While some of the other guys were shocked by how long they've kept it a secret. He felt so happy and alive as not only did he now have an amazing boyfriend, but his team also were incredibly happy about their relationship together.   
  
He was some months later after this that Pekka confessed to loving him.   
  
It had stunned him, but the way it took him by surprise had his body craving to be touched in a way he hadn't felt in a very long time. Pekka had been very tentative and cautious, not wanting Juuse to cave into sex unless he really wanted it. Juuse had been very sure.   
  
He remembered getting wet, which hadn't happened in a very long time.    
  
Juuse remembers that night from beginning to end. Pekka had been an amazing lover in bed and always making sure he was comfortable or was enjoying himself. The older Finn had completely put his pleasure over his own and he remembers coming more than he's ever had in his whole life. Taking the older man was something he wanted and Pekka was very nervous about doing. And Juuse certainly didn't want to pressure Pekka into doing something he didn't want to do, but that wasn't the case. No, he confessed it was because he just didn't want to make him uncomfortable. He loved him so much.   
  
They talked through it and Pekka was more comfortable to try. They went slowly because it had been awhile since he actually let someone fuck him and it was a bit much at first because of how big the older man was. But after Pekka let him adjust he remembers nearly passing out with how incredible it felt. Pekka made him feel like he was floating and it didn't end until way into the early mornings.    
  
He remembered never wanting to feel another person's touch on his body ever again and Pekka, even now was an amazing lover in and out of the bedroom.   
  
"Thanks. It's....honestly I just knew I was always going to struggle and fight for the rest of my life, but I'm really happy I'm with this team. I doubt there are many teams who would understand. I doubt I would have found anyone like Pekka."   
  
P.K. smiled at him softly before going back to take a sip of his drink, "I doubt Peks would have found anyone either. Being Bi isn't easy either, especially since he's asexual as well. That's why his last relationship didn't work."   
  
Juuse remembers that conversation as well. Many drinks and soothing, comforting touches as Pekka confessed that he just didn't get into sex like everyone else. That he was comfortable with just being with anyone, as long as they loved each other for who they were. He only had sex whenever he felt that deep connection with someone, that need to love and be loved back. It never really worked out that way though. Juuse swore they had to be made for each other because there was no way relationships like theirs had just happened every single day.   
Juuse remembers giving his lover what he wanted by staying close and cuddling in bed together that night. Pekka had felt like doing anything to which Juuse completely agreed. They were perfect for each other and he doubted he'd ever find another just like him.   
  
"I know. I'm just glad we found each other."   
  
"Me too, bud. I know I haven't been here long, but he's just a different person whenever he's around you. He's more open and you give him that balance that he needs. I'm really happy for you both. You guys really do make the perfect team."   
  
Juuse had to take another drink to hold back the tears pricking his eyes, god he was so emotional tonight, "Thanks P.K. I'm glad you're on this team."   
  
"Me too man. Me too." They clinked their glasses together a final time and Juuse said his goodbyes as he went to seek out his lover.   
  
Pekka's whole face lit up as he approached and he wrapped an arm around his waist. It wasn't long after until they were saying their goodbyes to everyone and heading back to their hotel. He's learned after being with Pekka for so many years whenever he was open to having sex. He touched him all of the time, but the touches he gave him were soft touches to his waist. A casual hand over his thigh. He would feel his thumb rubbing circles in his inner thigh making his body heat up with need and he would feel himself begin to get wet, which was happening now.    
  
He looked up at the older man and Pekka was shy as he smiled back down at him, "If you don't want to do anything tonight then that's fine. I'm just really happy and I'm just happy to have you here with me." He said switching over to their native tongue.   
  
Juuse felt his body grow even warmer as he went to grab his other hand, lacing his fingers with his own, "I want you. I want you anyway you wish to have me. I was actually hoping you would be interested tonight, but I understood if you wouldn't be, but I'm happy that you are."   
  
"Why's that?"    
  
"Because I have a special surprise for you." This was all he said and instantly he watched as the older man blush a bright pink. He bit his lip and Juuse went to snuggle close to him just as Pekka loved to do. He was eager to get back as soon as possible, and he felt Pekka shaking next to him obviously wanting the same thing.   
  
Pekka was in high spirits and usually whenever he got this way he would want Juuse to take control. His overexcitable body just wasn't able to calm down enough to be productive, which Juuse understood. Pekka had given him the most amazing night after his 46 save shutout during the season. Whenever they were both proud of each other they would go above and beyond to assure that the other was more than satisfied.   
They did take their time once they finally got back to the hotel and when they got back in Pekka was a nervous wreck standing in the middle of their bedroom. Juuse smiled up at his shy lover as he went to take his hand in his own, "Why don't you go get undressed. Keep your boxers on, but take everything else off." The older man nodded and Juuse leaned up to kiss him softly.   
  
The older man groaned into the kiss before finally pulling away to go get undressed. Juuse took that moment to head into their bathroom and get ready.   
  
When he peeked his head back out he saw Pekka sitting on the edge of the bed, nervously picking at the covers. Juuse smiled as he got his attention, "Pekka? Hey, close your eyes for me, okay?" His lover nodded before obediently closing his eyes. Juuse bit his lip by how adorable he was and finally stepped out of the bathroom.    
  
He went to lean up against the door before finally speaking up again, "Open your eyes."   
  
Pekka did as he asked and watched as his whole body grew a lovely shade of pink by what he saw. He decided to do some online shopping and picked out something silky and sexy. He was so afraid the first time he showed off his lingerie, it was the only thing he actually loved still, and he would only wear them for certain people. Plus they were super comfortable to sleep in too, especially the silky panties that were his absolute favorite. Pekka had been stunned and had asked if he could touch him. He began to wear them more often and Pekka began buying him more if he wanted them.   
  
So now he was leaning against the bathroom door with his brand new babydoll lace. It was baby blue which he knew made his eyes pop. It covered his chest which he was still sensitive about, but it had fit so perfectly on his body. It came with a lacy thong, which wasn't really his favorite, but he only wore them for nights like this. The little babydoll dress barely covered his lower body and split up the sides to show even more skin. It was simple, but it did the work.    
  
Pekka's eyes grew dark and Juuse smiled as he sauntered his way over to his lover. He could see Pekka growing hard in his boxers and he smiled full of satisfaction knowing that he was able to do this for his lover.   
  
He stepped up in between his spread legs and Pekka tentatively began to run his hands up his legs before he was soothing them over the silk and lace of his Chantilly Lace Babydoll lingerie. He was gentle as if finding a treasure that he never expected to have and Juuse sighed, eyes closing as his hands ran back down over his ass.   
  
Goosebumps raised up over his skin and he felt himself get wet at the familiar touch.    
  
Pekka was careful, acting as if Juuse would disappear at any second; as if he were a dream. Juuse looked back down as he moved closer, making the older man run his hands over his back, "You're way too good for me. I don't deserve you."   
  
"I would say the same for you, but tonight is your night. You deserved this. I'm so proud of you, love." He moved to crawl up over his lap and the older man gave a soft gasp as he shifted his hips to grind down over the bulge in his boxers. His eyes rolled as he got wetter and he felt himself grow warm at the sweet intensity that came from rubbing himself over his lover.   
  
"What do you want tonight, love? What can I do for you?" Juuse moved his hands up to cup his lover's face as he leaned into his touch.   
  
"You. I just want you. But I would like to taste you If that's okay." Juuse shivered above him. He loved when Pekka licked him out. His mouth was sin on his body and he nodded before he could stop himself.   
  
"Yes. God, yes I want your mouth on me," He finally leaned down and kissed his lover hard and deep. The older man groaned into his mouth as his hands gripped at his skirt.   
  
He pulled back, both of them flush already and he his chest felt full of happiness, "How do you want me, love?" Juuse panted as he looked down at the older man.   
  
"Whatever is more comfortable for you. It doesn't matter to me."   
  
Juuse licked his lips and after another mind-blowing kiss, he moved from off his lap to crawl up onto the bed. He was more comfortable on his back, so he grabbed a pillow, putting it underneath him and laid back. He looked over to his lover and found him licking his lips, "Come and take your prize babe."   
  
Pekka was instantly moving and Juuse giggled as Pekka leaned over him again. He moved down to kiss him, licking into his mouth grabbing a moan right from Juuse's throat. He ran his pale painted nails over his lovers back, feeling the strength right underneath his skin. Pekka pulled away from his lips making him whine to have him back, but he sighed as his lover moved to kiss along his jawline. He hadn't been sure at first what Pekka would think about the small amount of scruff he kept, but he found Pekka loved it. So his lover took his time as he ran his lips over his jaw, making a shiver run right up along his spine.   
  
"Can you keep this on? You can take it off if you want to, but you just look so beautiful." Juuse was nearly breathless as Pekka whispered across his skin.    
  
"Yes, just for you love, but you have to get these off." He gestured to the thong he was currently wearing and the reminder as to why he hated them. They rubbed him wrong and Pekka was instantly moving to pull them off. They read each other so well so he must have seen his discomfort, but he'd do it again just to see the awe and desire Pekka had on his face when he walked out of the bathroom.   
  
"You shouldn't have to make yourself uncomfortable for me. You could just wear your silky panties you like so much, but honestly, you can wear anything I'd still find you extremely attractive." Juuse felt his heart swell for this sweet man as he tugged him back up for a deep kiss.   
  
"You're so good to me. I love you."   
  
"I love you too." Pekka went back to kissing down his neck, slowly making his way down until he was looking back up at him in question.   
  
Juuse nodded as his body shook with desire, "Yes, please Pekka, I need your mouth on me so badly." The older man bit back a groan as he gently pushed the bottom of his skirt up. Juuse spread his legs for him, allowing his lover to see just how wet he was for him.   
  
"God, you're so beautiful Juuse," Pekka said in awe before kissing down his stomach. Juuse shook as he felt the older man come into contact with his clit. He began to give teasing licks and a gentle suck before teasing his tongue around his hole. His eyes rolled as Pekka came back up to lick at his clit. He alternated between licking and sucking while he felt his fingers move up to tease around his hole. He let loose a strangled whine as his hips try to catch his fingers. He wanted those long fingers inside of him so he could ride them until he came. They've done that before and discovered he could come three times just from Pekka's fingers alone and coming again when Pekka finally pushed inside of him.   
  
"Lube?" Pekka asks and Juuse looks over to their nightstand where they used it the night before. He reached out and grabbed it with shaky fingers before handing it over to his lover. Pekka grabbed his hand and kissed it sweetly before returning back in between his legs.   
  
Pekka rubbed some lube in between his fingers before moving back to pleasuring his lover. He's struggled for years being able to find someone who accepted that sex wasn't something that he cared for. For the longest time, he didn't think anything of it until he got older and found that having sex with someone usually turned him off. He wasn't able to get it up or be turned on by another person. He loved cuddling and kissing and holding hands. He loved the romantic interaction, but just not the physical activities. He thought something must have been wrong with him, but when he went to his doctor and explained everything he told him to consider that he may be asexual.    
  
So after some research and some deep soul-searching, he knew deep down that he was asexual. So finding someone who understood was always a challenge for him, and because he wore his heart on his sleeve he always managed to get hurt. Then after he got together with Juuse he felt whole for the first time in his life. Juuse understood more than anyone that sex could be a turn off for him, so those first few months they had been together had been amazing.   
  
Full of cuddles and soft kisses. He loved holding him close at night and he felt safe knowing that Juuse wouldn't leave just because he didn't enjoy sex like everyone else did. Juuse helped him to enjoy sex probably for the first time in his whole life, but he still went through not getting turned on or anything of the sort. He would find Juuse extremely attractive, but it never pushed him enough to want to have sex, which Juuse understood.    
  
But right now his body was humming and alive. He was making his team, his franchise, the fans, and his country proud with the career he's had. His body was eager to show just how much he loved the young man underneath.    
  
Juuse nearly arched his back as Pekka slowly pushed a finger inside of him. The older man groaned softly and Juuse knew he could feel how hot and wet he was already. Juuse found that he masturbated more than he has probably ever, but he only does it if Pekka can watch.    
  
He remembers that first time it happened. He had been hot and bothered and began to touch himself, trying to coax Pekka into it, but found that the older man wasn't in the right frame of mood, which was more than fine. He had planned to go into the bathroom so he didn't make his lover uncomfortable, but he was stopped. Pekka had asked if he could watch and at the time it had been an odd request until the older man admitted he didn't want to do anything, but still found it beautiful to watch him in the throes of pleasure. Juuse had been so honored to think that even though Pekka wasn't feeling it that he still found him beautiful to watch in his own pleasure. So he gave him a very pleasant show and then Pekka cleaned him up before cuddling and kissing him so sweetly, thanking him for being so good for him.    
  
So it wasn't long before he was begging and Pekka knew whenever he begged that he was close. He felt the older man double his efforts as Juuse ran his hand over his lover's scalp. His body so close to bursting he was nearly sobbing, but then Pekka rubbed just so deep inside of him and his body lit up as his orgasm hit him.   
  
Pekka coats him through it, licking him up before leaning up to capture his lips with his own, "Take me Pekka. I'm ready, please." He was begging but he didn't care. He knew he could come again, and usually, the second time he came was the strongest.   
  
His lover was so sweet as he kissed before leaning back, "Give me a second." Juuse watched the older Finn move back until he was kicking his boxers off. His mouth watered at the perfect curve of his lover's dick. He wasn't huge, but being 5'7 and Pekka being 6'5, well….he was definitely big for him. But he enjoyed the stretch so he spread his legs, moving a hand down to rub over his swollen clit, making his lover groan at his wanton display.   
  
"How do you want me, babe? This is all for you tonight, what do you want?" He watched as Pekka actually made a serious face as he thought about his question.   
  
Juuse smiled fondly at his lover as he continued to keep himself on edge until the older man was ready. Pekka smiled before coming back onto the bed and then leaning up against the headboard, "Would it be okay if you rode me?"   
  
Juuse shook his head at his very sweet lover as he sat up and then swung himself over onto his lap. He ground himself over his lover's dick and watched as his eyes rolled, "Does this answer your question?"   
  
Pekka bit his lip as that lovely blush came back. He reached over with one hand, while keeping the other over his waist, as he reached out for a condom. When Juuse stopped him, Pekka looked at him in confusion.    
  
"I want to feel you tonight, please. We can clean up, but I really want to feel you, if that's alright."   
  
The older Finn leaned forward capturing his lips once again before moving to rest his forehead against his own, "More than. I love feeling you around me." Juuse smiled, his heart beating against his chest as he kissed his lover again.   
  
"I love you so much. Now relax and let me do the work tonight."    
  
Pekka was nodding before he even finished and Juuse giggled before he was sat up onto his knees. The short babydoll dress showed off his lower body nicely for his lover who was watching his every move as he went to position himself over his dick. He stroked him close against his hole, teasing the head of his cock with his entrance before finally taking a deep breath and sinking slowly down over his member.   
  
It was definitely a stretch and maybe he should have let Pekka play with him more, but the slight discomfort gave way to deep pleasure that had him moaning loudly when Pekka finally bottomed out inside of him. He clenched around the member deep inside of his body, making his whole body light up and caused his lover to grip his hips firmly with his eyes closed shut. He knew exactly what his lover wanted.   
  
After some adjusting, some kisses exchanged and hands touched one another, Juuse nodded that he was ready and began to slide back up on Pekka's cock. They both began to groan together as Juuse rolled his hips, thrusting down onto Pekka's cock that fit so perfectly deep inside of him. Juuse doubted he'd ever let anyone touch him like Pekka did and for that, he knows that he'll never love another. Pekka slid his hands up and down over his thighs, running them up to help move him whenever he needed it as he rode his lover.   
  
He watched as Pekka's eyes rolled, so deep in the throes of pleasure that it helped propel Juuse closer and closer to his impending second orgasm. He could feel it building deep in his core and just knew he would probably come before Pekka. But he also knew how much his lover enjoyed watch him like this, so he pushed himself more into the movements, grounding his hips just so he felt Pekka's cock rub him right where he wanted deep inside of him.    
  
He gasped when Pekka thrust up in a particular way causing him to move even faster over him, "Oh! Oh fuck...Pekka..I...I have to…" he couldn't even finish but his lover understood. He moved a hand over and began rubbing his swollen clit with his thumb, making his body go stiff as he was hit with his powerful second orgasm.   
  
When he finally came to, he was still sitting up on Pekka's lap with his dick inside of him. He was rock hard still and trying desperately to stay still underneath him, "You're so beautiful when you come like that. I love being the only one to see you like this. So gorgeous." Juuse had to swallow down his emotions as he bent down to kiss his lover before moving back up again.   
  
"Let me...let me lay down. I'm sorry….you just felt so so good. I couldn't stop myself from coming." Pekka leaned forward to kiss him sweetly before running a hand over his thigh.   
  
"Never be sorry. If you don't want to do anything else then I'll be fine. I'll survive I promise. You know it won't bother me at all."   
  
"I know, but I still want you. I still want to feel you inside of me. I want you to take your pleasure too." The warmth that he felt radiating from his lover was enough to help him move off from his lap. They both whined as he slipped off from his cock. He quickly laid down beside him, spreading his legs to invite him back in.   
  
Pekka rolled over and was back in between his legs before Juuce could tell him to come back over. He giggled at his eagerness and was beyond proud that he could help him feel comfortable and open for this. Pekka leaned down to kiss him, full of passion and heat before moving a hand down to guide his cock back into Juuse's hole.    
  
Juuse groaned as he his lover begin to move and he relaxed back into the bed as he welcomed Pekka back into his body. Pekka went to cover his body with his own, wrapping his arms around him so he could be closer to him. The older man groaned as he kissed along the side of his neck again, "The lace feels really good. Do you like it?"   
  
He couldn't help but smile fondly up at his lover for bringing up a question right in the middle of sex, but this was who he was. He both understood and didn't understand sex. So like now, he brought up questions at odd times. At least this one was more related to their activities than, ‘Maybe we should have steak tomorrow. What do you think?'   
  
"I do actually. I was afraid it would be too scratchy over my chest, but it actually feels nice. I doubt I'll wear this one a lot, but every now and then I wouldn't mind."   
  
"That's good. I guess I just like the color is why."   
  
"Oh well, I could get more in this color if you like?"   
  
"No, no, you can get whatever you like! I just thought I'd tell you that I really like the color. It really does bring out your eyes and…"   
  
"Pekka, babe?"   
  
"Hm?"   
  
"Maybe can we have this conversation after you're done fucking me, yeah?" Pekka blinked once, twice before realizing what was going on and blushed from head to toe.   
  
"I'm so sorry. I'm just...you're just.." Juuse quieted his troubled thoughts by kissing his cheek sweetly and grounding his hips up against him. He heard his lover whine and Juuse giggled as he kissed him again.   
  
"You're so sweet and incredible. I'm so proud and honored to call you my partner. Now take your pleasure babe," Pekka groaned softly, nodding, mostly to himself as he slowly began to move again. Pekka was always careful at first, making sure Juuse was comfortable before he would finally urge him on to go faster. His movements weren't as fluid as before when he was riding him, Pekka's movements were jerky and fast. Pekka never fucked him hard, like ever. The older man would basically just rut until he finally came.    
  
His lover's movements through did just as he had expected they would, he kept brushing that perfect sweet spot deep inside of his body and he crying out as another orgasm burst through him. It was shorter but nonetheless just as sweet. Just as he clenched down and came, he felt Pekka jerk and then grunt as he stilled inside of him. Juuse's eyes rolled as he felt him come inside of him. He remembered never letting any guy come inside of him ever, but with Pekka, he had wanted to try. It was amazing, but they only went without a condom in certain places. At home, they didn't mind, but during the season whenever they traveled they were a lot more careful.   
  
They usually gave each other blowjobs over penetration due to soreness before a game the next night. Because yes, Pekka loved being pegged as well, and last year Juuse had surprised his lover with a strap-on. He hadn't seen Pekka so completely gone before throughout their relationship. His lover had begged to see how many times he could come and damn it had been amazing. They only pulled it out at home whenever Pekka wasn't playing for a short while, but Juuse always overjoyed whenever Pekka got in one of those moods to be fucked, which was quite often.   
  
His lover's movements slowed until he stopped completely, panting hard against his body. His hands ran over Pekka's sweaty back as they both came down from the aftershocks of their love-making. He kissed the side of Pekka's face making the man sit up enough to bring their mouths together. They stayed like that, perfectly fitted together until he started to become sore. Pekka seemed to sense his discomfort and slowly slipped out of him. He felt even wetter than before which made him grimace at the mess in between his legs. He loved the connection, just hated the mess.   
  
Pekka also seemed to sense this as he kissed him sweetly before going back into the bathroom. He came back with a wet cloth and began to wipe him clean. He was gentle, knowing how sensitive he was after having sex, and then tossed the cloth aside as he climbed back onto the bed. The older man went to pull the covers back before coming back together to snuggle underneath.   
  
With the warmth of Pekka's body surrounding him, he began to doze off because sex always seemed to make him sleepy, that is until he heard his lover speak up, "Thank you," Pekka whispered.   
  
"For what?"   
  
"For coming into my life." Juuse leaned back enough to search for his eyes in the dimly lit room. He found Pekka looking at him so full of love and so fondly he felt his heart nearly burst.   
  
"I should be thanking you for the same thing. I never thought I'd ever find someone I loved or someone who would make me feel comfortable in my own skin. You make me feel like me. Like a treasure and not a mistake." He felt Pekka cup his cheek as he looked at him so seriously.   
  
"You're not a mistake, far from it Juuse. You're an angel. The sweet love of my life. You understood me when no one else ever did. Not very many understood about who I am. Always telling me it's just in my head, I should just get over it. I'm a man I needed to get over it. But it wasn't something I could just get passed. I wanted to love and be loved, but I didn't want someone to expect sex from me. Just as I wouldn't expect them to be pressured to have sex with me either. I just wanted to love someone for them and I found you. You're my whole world Juuse and I doubt I'll ever find another like you." Juuse was so incredibly touched by Pekka's confession that he felt tears prick the corner of his eyes. He felt his lover kiss his forehead, before moving away.   
  
"What?"   
  
"I know this may be too soon, but I just feel so complete right now and I doubt I'll ever find a better time than now to do this." Juuse sat up just as he watched Pekka turn on the lamp and go searching through their luggage. He saw him pull something out before coming back to sit next to him on the bed.   
  
"Pekka?" Juuse couldn't see what was in his hands, but the way his heart was beating against his chest should have told him right away of what it was.   
  
"Juuse, I know that this may be too soon or not the time or place, but I always follow my heart and my heart is telling me that this is the perfect moment for this. You've made me probably the happiest man just by having you here in my life. You understand me like no one else ever has and I know no one else ever will. I can't see myself being with anyone else so I think, no, I know this is the only choice for me. My light, you've given me a second chance at happiness and I'm certainly not going to waste it this time. So, Juuse Saros, the love of my life, will you do me the honor of becoming my husband?" Juuse's grew wide as he covered his mouth from releasing the sob that wanted to come out as Pekka pulled out a small blue velvet box. He opened the lid and inside was a beautiful diamond ring.   
  
It was beautiful, but also looked strong in case he forgot to take it off before a game. He couldn't hold back the sob as tears finally started to stream down over his cheeks. He was nodding before he could even speak. Words arrested from him at the emotional hit done to him by this wonderful man, "Yes. God yes! I could never say no! I love you so much." He attacked his mouth, surprising his now fiance as he smiled against his lips.   
  
Pekka ran a hand over his back until he felt calm enough to pull back. Pekka pulled the ring out from its soft case and then slipped the ring onto his finger. It was a perfect fit and fresh tears began to flow again at the happiness that bubbled up inside of him   
  
Pekka was whispering sweet nothings into his ear as he hugged him close. They rocked gently back and forth, trying to come down again from the latest burst of joy that ran through them both. When Juuse pulled back it looked like Pekka had been crying as well which prompted him to capture his lips again to Pekka's ultimate delight.    
  
They laid back down together after Pekka went to turn off the lamp, both exhausted now, both physically and emotionally. But for exactly the right reasons. "I love you so much. You'll probably have to redo all those interviews about me being your girlfriend now. You'll have to change that to your fiancee."   
  
Pekka chuckled as he kissed his forehead, "I'll give an open apology for the mistake and make assure that everyone knows that you're my fiancee now and not my boyfriend. Big difference." Juuse thought his face was going to be sore from smiling just as much as his body was sore after Pekka fucking him, but it was more than worth it.    
  
"Go to sleep, love. We've got a long flight back home." Juuse nodded before turning so Pekka could spoon up behind him. He snuggled back into Pekka's body as he finally felt his eyes grow weary.   
  
"I love you, fiancee," Juuse muttered before his eyes finally fell closed.   
  
"I love you, my future husband." This was the last thing he heard before sleep finally took him.    
  
He had said future husband, but maybe he could convince Pekka to make it official tomorrow before they left for Finland.    
  
After all, they were in Vegas.

  
  


The End

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story was originally just for fun after the happiness and excitement of Pekka being nominated/winning the Vezina this years, but then it turned into so much more and for that I am grateful for this story. I hope you enjoyed this as much as I did.
> 
> Otherwise I'd like to take a second and thank [GuxionLove](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GuixonLove/) for all of the love, support, and being my beta for this story! She is my rock and her Pekka/Juuse stories are amazing as well!
> 
> Anyways thank you guys once again! Comments and Kudos are always welcomed!
> 
> Again if you guys have any suggestions, ideas, drabbles, or if you even want to talk come visit me on [Tumblr](http://superdarkrose.tumblr.com/) and let's chat! :)

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! 
> 
> There was so many beautiful moments from the awards last night and I want to share as much as I can, but I can't possibly on here. So what you can do is check me out on Twitter, which is my second home, and check out my profile which has everything that happened at the awards on there. 
> 
> [Find me on Twitter here!](https://twitter.com/SuperDarkRose/) I'm funny on there....
> 
> Otherwise I'd like to take a second and thank [GuxionLove](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GuixonLove/) for all of the love, support, and being my beta for this story! She is my rock and her Pekka/Juuse stories are amazing as well!
> 
> Anyways thank you guys once again! Comments and Kudos are always welcomed!
> 
> Again if you guys have any suggestions, ideas, drabbles, or if you even want to talk come visit me on [Tumblr](http://superdarkrose.tumblr.com/) and let's chat! :)


End file.
